Making Snow Angels
by Doctor-D666
Summary: A snowed in Faberry take advantage of the seclusion of the mountains to recreate Rachels childhood. Ridiculously fluffy, ICWF universe.


**Making Snow Angels.**

A/N: Hey guys im still working on chapter three of ICWF so I thought I'd give you all a lil something. This is in honour of Faberry weeks final prompt: Snowed In. As usual, I own nothing used in this. It is ICWF universe…..

"Yeah, we're definitely not getting out of here anytime soon." Quinn says dryly, looking out of the window of the cabin her and Rachel rented for the month to see their car buried under several feet of snow. Tossing another log on to the fire to keep the place warm Quinn heads to the kitchen, she then proceeds to make herself a hot-cocoa.

She is just about to pour her own milk in to the cup when a pair of slender tanned arms snake around her waist from behind. Leaning back in to the familiar vanilla scented embrace she accepts the kiss on the cheek from Rachel who swiftly snatches the milk carton from Quinn and before Quinn can react pours her own soy milk in to Quinns cocoa. "Aww baby, you shouldn't have." Rachel coos, blowing on the cup to cool it before taking a long sip. "Mmm, yummy." Rachel moans, making Quinn softly whimper.

"Oh baby, did you want this? Im sorry sweetie, it just looked too good. I just had to have it." Rachel whispers softly, her eyes sparkling in amusement. Growling softly Quinn banishes Rachel from the kitchen with a swift spank to her butt before returning to make another cup, this time with the appropriate milk.

Coming back in to the living room area of the cabin Quinn is finally able to take in Rachel's wrapped up appearance as she sits on the couch. Tight skinny jeans coupled with thick woollen socks and snow boots on her lower half with her upper half swamped in a about two or three puffy pink snow jackets, Quinn can't tell the exact number. The ensemble is topped off with a beanie about three sizes too big for Rachels head, causing it to slip over her eyes every few minutes.

Placing her cup down on to the coffee table in front of the couch Quinn snuggles up into Rachels body, finding her home in the familiar soft beat of Rachels heartbeat. "Why are you all dressed up baby?" Quinn mumbles softly. "I wanted to go outside and have fun in the snow." Rachel replies just as softly. "I never had any friends as a kid to be able to do all that fun snow stuff, I had my dads, but it wasn't the same, you know?" Heart breaking at Rachels tone, which conjures up the exact images she described in Quinns mind, Quinn kisses Rachel softly before heading to their bedroom with a soft "I'll be right back."

Returning to the living room barely five minutes later, Quinn is dressed up just as snugly as Rachel who she approaches with her arms out-stretched. "Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel asks, standing up to snuggle into Quinns embrace. "Lets go outside and have fun baby." She says, smiling brightly as she watches Rachels eyes light up with a childish excitement rarely seen outside of the movies. "YAY!" Rachel squeals as she takes Quinn by the hand and runs outside in to the snow, diving in to a giant pile near the front door.

Chuckling at her girls adorableness Quinn bends down to amass a small snowball in her hands before standing up and calling out with a quick "Rach" which causes the aforementioned woman to turn her head quickly in Quinns direction, just as the snowball connects with a soft thump to her face. Wiping the snow from her eyes Rach decides against a diva tirade about the effects of snow and the cold on her voice, instead she picks up a snowball of her own which she throws back in to Quinns still laughing face.

"Oh its on Berry." Quinn playfully growls as she picks up a bunch of snow and proceeds to take cover behind the buried car. A frenzied snowball fight ensues which is only ended by Rachel sneaking up behind Quinn and dumping a snowball down the back of her snow-jacket. "Sh- showtunes, that's cold." Quinn almost swears as she turns around to face her wife who's expression is the epitome of innocence and adorableness. Smirking slightly she watches Rachels eyes widen as she lets out a squeal as Quinn pushes her down on to the snow. "Hi." Quinn whispers, kissing her wifes slightly red nose. "Hi." Rachel replies, returning the gesture before pushing Quinn off her. "There's one last thing I want to try." She tells Quinn as she proceeds to thrust her arms and legs out in a snow angel making manner.

Satisfied with her work Rachel looks over to her wife who she sees copying her actions, smiling at the carefree adorableness that has adorned her wifes face in comparison to the pensive mask that usually adorns her features. Rachel waits for Quinn to be finished before pulling her up by the hand and kissing her deeply. "You are so adorable my angel. Lets go inside." She says, taking Quinn by the hand and pulling her inside to their bedroom. Their wedded bliss is only broken an hour later by Santana opening the cabin door to moans of passion. "Jesus, they're boning." She yells, earning her a swift smack to the back of the head from Brittany as David chuckles in awkward amusement.

Fin….

A/N: So yeah, that just happened. I think I need a dentist….


End file.
